


Love Song

by Siberianskys



Series: The Interpersonal Relationships of Torchwood 3 [13]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Something Borrowed, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Love Song

Jack didn't know what to think when Ianto first cut-in on him and Gwen, but when his lover rested his chin on his shoulder, Jack just went with it since it was so unlike Ianto to be demonstrative among people he knew let alone people he didn't, so he enjoyed the lovely change; Jack figured Ianto was more relaxed since everyone else in the room wasn't going to remember after the retcon with the exception of the rest of the team and maybe Rhys so he held Ianto and swayed to the romantic music.


End file.
